


King of the Jungle

by agentmoppet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biologist!Draco, Hand Jobs, Idfk what I was thinking either, Implied further sexy times, M/M, RST, Tarzan!Harry, UST, tarzan au, yes you read correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/pseuds/agentmoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarzan Drarry AU. Backed by Millicent Bullstrode, Draco Malfoy leads an expedition in search of the fabled white ape - "colloquial term, of course, since it's not a blasted ape, Millicent, it's a- Never mind; I'll behave". But before he can find it, he is swept off the ground by a mysterious stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just…. I was on a tropical island… and… I don’t know. Basically, I don’t know. This began as a series of ficlets that were intended to be easily picked up and put down without any suspense, but it would seem that I can't resist making a damn plot. So that's why the segments flow a little oddly.
> 
> I'd like it noted I began this well before the recent movie came out. So there is no bandwagon-jumping, here. Just... a very easily distracted mind.

Draco Malfoy, senior biologist on the current expedition despite his mere twenty two years, was pissed off.

“What do you mean we’re lost?” he asked through gritted teeth.

The guide simply grinned at him.

“Fine,” he spat, throwing his hands up in the air and storming off. Not that he could storm far, but it was the principle of the matter.

“Draco, honey,” Millicent Bulstrode, whose finances were backing the expedition, purred as she followed him to the side of the track. “Don’t be like that. It just means we have a little more time together before the guides figure out where the creature was spotted last. Surely that’s a good thing?” She linked her arm with Draco’s and smiled at him.

Draco bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile and gingerly reached over with his other hand to lift Millicent’s arm away from his.

“More time together means less time with the white ape,” Draco said matter of factly. “I only have a month as it is to track and study this beast, whether it be white furred or furless or any other of the mysteries surrounding it. Every second lost is a second wasted. And we already know the sightings are decreasing, almost as if the creature doesn’t want to be found.”

“Perhaps I might be able to extend our funding a little.” Millicent gave him a suggestive smile.

Draco shuddered. “That would mean altering my schedule back in England,” he said crisply. “Which would create far more problems than it would solve.”

Suddenly the guides began to speak excitedly in a language Draco could not understand.

“What? What is it?” He turned to their translator, Colin Creevy.

“Um,” Colin squeaked, looking pale beneath the mosquito net that dangled from his hat. “It sounds like they’ve found the path of the white ape. No, that’s not quite right - they’re speaking very quickly I’m afraid, Mr. Malfoy - I think perhaps… Oh! Not the path; it! They’ve found it! They’ve found the white ape!” Colin’s voice suddenly broke in fear as he realised what he had just said. He spun around in horror.

Draco shoved past him, walking quickly towards the guides and shushing them immediately. “Where is it?” he whispered. “Is it as big as they say?”

The guides were looking all around the trees, clearly having lost sight of the thing. Draco made an exasperated noise and began to scan the foliage.

“Drat,” he muttered after long minutes searching. “I guess at least it means we’re on the right pa-AARGH!”

Draco’s words broke off in a scream as something grabbed him around the waist and hauled him impossibly quickly into the sky.

All he could see as the trees sped past was the taut, muscular arm around him, and what looked like - though it couldn’t possibly be - a man’s smooth, tanned chest and stomach where Draco was pressed against his body.

_Not white at all_ , he thought deliriously. _Bronze. Golden, even._

Beyond that, Draco was ashamed to say he noticed nothing at all, because he promptly passed out.

 

~oOo~

 

Draco slowly opened his eyes. The large, furry head that was leaning over his own drew back, and he heard someone speak.

“He’s awake, Harry. Though heaven knows how you can possibly think this venture worthwhile. It can only lead to problems, mark my words.”

Against his better judgement, Draco sat up. His trepidation faded away as he immediately began to look around in amazement. He was in what looked like a village suspended from the treetops. Houses like the one he appeared to be resting in - cobbled together with branches and vines, and connected by small bridges - stretched for miles.

“See, look, now he’s sitting up. I told you he was going to be trouble.”

Draco turned to the source of the sound. His jaw fell open. “G-” he stuttered. “G- Gorilla!”

The gorilla sniffed. “My name is Percy.”

Draco, through a massive exertion of willpower, did not faint again. Before he could react properly, he saw movement in the shadows.

A man stepped slowly forward, the sunlight slanting across his features and cutting them into harsh angles. If ‘sullen’ had a face, it was this man’s. He stared at Draco, his deep green eyes piercing and his jaw firmly set.

Draco’s eyes fell to the man’s chest, which was bare: sunkissed, golden skin, covered in a sheen of sweat.

Christ, it was hot in here. How had Draco not noticed how hot and muggy it was?

His eyes fell lower and a flush began to rise on his cheeks. Hmm, nothing but a cloth. Well, this man was the white ape, so a lack of appropriate clothing made sense, really.

Draco froze - this man was the white ape. Not a hairless ape at all. A human. A man raised with gorillas. Gorillas who could speak. Draco gulped.

He had so many questions.

“Why are you here?” the man asked. His voice was soft, but deep, and his accent was unexpectedly cultured, although rough in places. It as almost like he had learned some words with different accents.

Draco realised he was gaping, and shut his mouth. “Because you dragged me here,” he said icily, regaining his composure.

The man’s lips looked like they might have twitched, but beyond that he gave no response.

Draco sighed. “The expedition is to find and study the white ape,” he said pointedly.

The man suddenly laughed, a great big laugh that Draco would never have expected could come from him. “Then congratulations.” He smirked properly this time, and Draco felt his stomach flutter. The expression transformed the man’s face from deeply mysterious to… well… mysteriously amused…

“So, can I go yet?”

“I don’t think so.” The man folded his arms and looked Draco up and down. “Besides, you haven’t studied me yet.”

Draco’s jaw went slack.

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Percy the gorilla moaned, his voice a marker of abject misery. “I don’t understand, Harry - I’m your tutor, why do you need this human?”

Harry, that was the man’s name, wasn’t it? The gorilla had said it before too.

Harry continued to watch Draco. “Because I want him to teach me,” he said simply.

“Teach you?” Draco repeated, shocked. “I’m not a teacher. I’m a biologist.”

Harry shrugged, the brooding look back on his face. Draco suspected he was a man used to getting his own way.

“What can I possibly teach you?” Draco tried again.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Harry said, and without another word he turned and left the room.

 

~oOo~

 

As it happened, Harry was learned in more ways than Draco would possibly have guessed. It seemed that the gorilla - Percy - was something of a scholar. Once Draco had gotten passed the instinctive refusal to believe that the gorilla was capable of anything more than grunting and starting fights, he was forced to admit that Percy was exceptionally clever, and had an enviable library.

“But you’ve read everything here,” Draco said slowly, struggling to control his temper. “And you grew up in this jungle. You probably know more about the bloody plant properties than I do.”

They were sitting a room that had clearly been set aside for studying. It was lined with every book the gorilla owned, and held two roughly fashioned desks in the middle. Draco had just spent the last fifteen minutes running through the titles on the shelves in an attempt to think of something new to teach Harry, but had ended up getting increasingly agitated as it became clear the man already _knew everything_ that it was possible for Draco to teach.

“So teach me about your city.” Harry lounged back in his chair, his feet on the desk in a manner that was obviously well practiced. His voice was calm, his lips twitching with faint amusement, while Draco felt inclined to smash something.

“My city,” Draco repeated dully, staring at the man. In the back of his mind, Draco knew it was very important that he keep his eyes focused on Harry’s face. Very important.

Harry shifted his legs, stretching out even further. The cloth that hung on his hips fell just a little bit further down.

Draco swallowed. “My city,” he said, sitting down at the other desk. “Well, it’s just like any city really. Busy. Polluted. Expensive.”

Harry dropped his feet to the ground and leaned forward, his eyes intent. “Busy,” he repeated. “Polluted. Expensive. Tell me what these mean.”

Draco blinked. “Well,” he began slowly. “I understand that you’ve never seen it for yourself, but surely you know at least intellectually what I mean,” he trailed off.

Harry continued to stare at him, green eyes holding Draco’s captive.

“You’ve read about cities,” Draco said weakly. “I’ll only be repeating what you’ve read.”

“Cars,” Harry said carefully. “Jobs. I know the words, but not what it means to truly live like that. Does pollution really smell so bad? Why do people work? I don’t need money.”

Draco’s mouth opened and shut several times while he tried to think of an answer. “Because,” he began slowly. “Because there are so many of us sharing such a small space. We need to share everything. And money is an equaliser. It makes everything fair.” He had no idea if that was the answer Harry was after or not. “Sort of,” he added, wrinkling his nose. “And pollution stinks so bad you can taste it.”

Harry laughed, his eyes relaxed once more. “So it’s better out here,” he said lightly.

Draco smiled at that. “I suppose,” he conceded. “When the gorillas can speak, anyway.”

“What about marriage?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Marriage?” Draco repeated, confused. “What about it?”

“Why do people do that?”

“Because they love each other,” Draco said with a frown.

Harry smirked. “The gorillas do something a little different when they love each other.”

Draco felt his face growing red hot. “Well,” he blustered. “Well, that’s part of marriage too.” He could feel Harry’s eyes still on him and knew that if he looked up he would see the man was quietly laughing at him. “I’m sure you know all about that anyway,” he said quickly, trying to change the topic.

He looked up to see Harry’s eyebrows raised comically. “Hardly,” he said, sounding like he was fighting very hard not to laugh. “Unless you think a gorilla a fair companion.”

Draco realised then exactly what he’d said, and went, if possible, even redder. “I didn’t mean- no, I know- well-” He looked away, hearing Harry shift in his chair.

“Forget it,” Harry said, the smirk still evident in his voice. “Though I do wonder,” he said quietly.

Draco realised suddenly that Harry was no longer sitting in his chair. Somehow, in the time that Draco had been avoiding looking at him, he had moved around the room until he was leaning on Draco’s desk.

“You wonder?” Draco asked, forcing himself to look up at the man with a predator’s eyes.

“I wonder what kind of person you think is a fair companion.” Harry tilted his head on the side, studying Draco carefully.

Draco swallowed, wondering if there was any way of answering that question safely.

 

~oOo~

 

“What kind of person do I see as a fair companion?” Draco repeated weakly. “Well, there are a number of characteristics that one finds attractive-”

“Name them.”

Draco stammered to a halt. “I really don’t see how this is at all relevant to…” He trailed off as Harry’s gaze remained unwavering. “Intelligent,” he suggested, his voice weak. “Strong. A sense of humor never goes astray.”

Harry raised one eyebrow. “You don’t care about the physical appearance?”

“Oh, that certainly plays a part.” Draco’s eyes flickered down to Harry’s torso and back up, against his will. “But I have no… no preferences.”

“Female?” Harry’s smile told Draco he knew the answer. Draco suspected it was written all over his face.

He said it anyway. “Male.”

“What a coincidence,” Harry said, his voice low enough that Draco had to strain to hear him over the sudden rushing of blood to his head.

“Do you have a preference?” Draco heard himself ask.

Harry’s reply was a wicked grin that sent shivers all through Draco’s body.

“There is one thing I do insist upon,” Harry added, a small frown crossing his features. “I understand that many people simply assume interest equals permission. I don’t assume.”

For a second, Draco wondered about that, and why it would be so important to Harry. Then he swallowed thickly as he realised that this wasn’t something he could just passively allow to happen. He would have to say yes… and if he said no, Harry would stop.

Draco licked his lips and slowly nodded, but Harry remained exactly where he was, an infuriating smirk on his lips.

Draco made an exasperated noise, acknowledging for the hundredth time that Harry was an utter bastard – and more than probably liked it that way – before he mustered his courage, leaned forward, and kissed the man. He felt Harry’s lips curve into a brief smile beneath his own before Draco’s world suddenly shifted as Harry kissed him back.

Draco knew that this must be Harry’s first kiss – the gentle exploration and curiosity was obvious. But there was no awkwardness, no hesitancy. Harry’s lips moved again his, gently insistent, until their mouths opened. Harry’s tongue slid inside, laving softly against Draco’s. Draco moaned, and Harry reached his arm around Draco’s neck and pulled him closer still.

Draco was still sitting at his desk – Harry leaning over him – but Harry suddenly reached down and pulled him up until he was leaning in between Harry’s thighs. Harry pushed back slightly so he could readjust how he was sitting on the table, and then pulled Draco back in.

Draco gasped as he felt something undeniably hard push into his hip. Harry took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his hand fisting in the back of Draco’s hair just hard enough to hurt. It seemed he was getting the hang of it quickly, as his movements became rougher and more urgent, and Draco felt shivers run down his spine as Harry’s hard length pressed more firmly against him.

“What if someone walks in?” Draco asked breathlessly. The thought of Percy finding them was like the coldest of cold showers.

“They won’t.” Harry moved his hands down to Draco’s hips and slowly began to thrust.

Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth and tried to keep himself from rutting back like a horny teenager, but Harry’s slow, persistent grinding was making it hard to remember why he cared. For someone who was obviously trying things out for the first time, Harry was quickly reducing Draco to a quivering, inexperienced mess.

“Your hand?” Harry murmured, the catch in his voice revealing just how effected he was as well, despite how in control he seemed.

Draco’s hand moved immediately forward of its own free will, stopping at Harry’s sharp intake of breath and coming to rest lightly on the top of his waistband. Draco’s eyes met Harry’s. Not looking away, Draco slowly slid beneath the cloth and took Harry in his hand, quietly relishing the way Harry’s face softened, his mouth opening slightly in ecstasy as his eyes widened, his expression almost one of disbelief.

Gently, Draco began to stroke. Harry’s head fell back, and Draco leaned forward to mouth his neck, biting softly and holding there as he felt Harry quiver and start to become undone beneath him.

After a few moments Harry suddenly stiffened, and with a quiet moan Draco felt him spill out onto his hand. With a cry, Draco pushed faster against Harry’s thigh, following quickly after just as Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him again, tasting him desperately as the last shudders left his body.

Draco knew that some sort of line had been crossed, and there was no going back, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

A sound like a screech broke through the air. Draco's eyes snapped open as he came suddenly awake. He pushed back the covers and leaped out of bed, stumbling as his legs complained about the lack of warning.

“What's happened?” he mumbled, his voice loud with panic but almost completely incoherent, even to his own ears.

He pushed aside the strips of white material that served as curtains and looked down into the chaos below.

“What the fuck?” he breathed, all signs of tiredness stripped from him.

The interconnecting bridges of the beautiful tree-houses were up in flames. Draco watched as the walkways began to crumble. As long as the fire stayed on the walkways, maybe it would be alright; they could rebuild those with ease, and they weren't essential for the adult gorillas anyway.

The flames licked higher, reaching the edge of the tree-house that housed Percy's family. Before Draco could shout a warning, an unearthly cry tore through the night, and a figure swung into view.

Draco gaped as Harry swung from vine to vine, followed by at least ten strong gorillas. In a flurry of indiscernible movement, water was thrown on the burning wood – not enough to quench it, but enough to reduce the threat to smoke and cinder – and the gorillas moved on.

That was when Draco saw what he had previously missed: white hats, hidden in the bushes, and the glint of binoculars.

“Millicent.” The word escaped him in a breath, and he gripped the window sill tighter to keep from falling.

She knew this was an expedition to study the white ape – how could she destroy everything like this? Even if she thought he was in danger, there was no need to light everything on fire. For one thing, it put him in _more bloody danger than he had been anyway._

The sound of a gun firing into the night reverberated through his body. In the shocking numbness that followed, he searched the ground for a sign of who had been hurt, but there was too much movement. He dimly registered the sound of a door opening behind him. He felt gentle hands grabbing him, tugging him earnestly away from the window, but beyond that he could only process what was happening in brief flashes: Colin's eyes frantically searching for anyone hiding in the shadows, shaking hands clipping a ridiculous and unnecessary safety harness to his person, many hands tugging him along the path and away from the little village, and smoke – so much smoke – billowing through the trees.

 

~oOo~

  
Draco stared up at the brown ceiling of the tent and wondered how long it would take for the world to stop spinning. He wasn't certain that Harry had been hurt – he hadn't been able to see through the smoke and the fighting – but how could he not have been? It was so chaotic down there, and guns had been fired, and-

How could Millicent do that?

The sound of raised voices broke through the fog of his thoughts. He grimaced as he discerned Millicent's gruff tones cutting off the second person – a guide, he thought – every time they tried to speak.

With a final wince, knowing that he had to face the truth of what had happened, whatever it may be, he pushed off from the camping cot – modified with extra cushioning and blankets – and strode towards the sound of arguing.

“And I'm telling you that we're calling for whoever else knows how to wield a bloody gun in your village, going back in there, and finishing what we started.” Millicent jabbed a bony finger into their lead guide, Abioye's, chest.

“It's unethical, and I won't do it,” Abioye snarled, grabbing Millicent's hand and shoving it roughly away. “We did not authorise the use of fire on their community, and I will have to report you when we return.”

Millicent's lips curved up into a smirk. “You do that, honey.” She patted his chest and walked away, calling to her men as she went.

As she turned to address them, she noticed Draco standing out the front of his tent.

“What are you doing?” he asked quietly when she had hurried over, her face a mask of concern.

“Destroying the danger before it gets too large,” she said fiercely, eyes roaming over Draco's torso. “How are you feeling, darling?”

Draco stiffened and took a step back when she reached for him. “Like I've just been brutally kidnapped in the middle of the night,” he said, making his voice as cold as possible.

Millicent stilled and looked up at him, a small frown on her face. “The rescue was as smooth as it could be. You weren't harmed-”

Draco cut her off, holding up his hand and noticing without surprise that it was shaking. “I came here,” he said slowly and deliberately, “to study them. It was obvious that I was no prisoner. What gave you the right to _destroy their peaceful colony?_ ”

Millicent arched one brow, taking a step back and looking him up and down. “Their unnatural ways are a danger to us all. We can't allow that kind of witchcraft to continue unchecked. Imagine what would happen the second they heard about our society – they could kill us all in our sleep, and we would never stand a chance.”

“They already know about our society,” Draco said through clenched teeth. He noticed Abioye paying sudden attention to their conversation, walking over as if to interject. “And what do you mean witchcraft?”

Millicent scoffed, disbelief written across her face. “You didn't think a talking gorilla was a little odd? Their entire colony is founded on magic, Draco! They've been the subject of local legend for generations.”

Abioye stepped forward with a small nod to Draco before turning his ire on Millicent again. “We tried to tell you that our lives are no mystery to them,” he said roughly, “and here is the proof. Your own companion speaks for them; they know of our existence, and have no interest in learning further. They are not a threat.” He spat the last words, and Draco realised that this was the core of their argument.

Millicent laughed. “While I'm sure you're all _very_ adept at identifying a threat,” she said with a roll of her eyes, “I think I'll stick with my own assessment.”

Abioye spat on the ground and started speaking very quickly in his own language. Draco saw Colin in the distance wince and cover his ears.

With a final huff, Millicent turned and addressed her waiting men. Draco frowned as he looked at the group; how had he never looked closely at them before? He'd known they were rough around the edges, but seeing afresh their scars, loaded weapons, and scowls, he felt the first twinges of true fear.

“Hector, would you be so kind as to outline the strategy?” Millicent purred, inviting a man at the front to stand. Draco had never bothered to learn his name.

“I've sent a runner back to the village,” Abioye said quietly so that only Draco could hear. “We'll stop this madness.”

Draco nodded dumbly. “What did she mean-” he began, quickly clearing his throat when his voice came out in a broken whimper. “What did she mean that their community is in your local legends?”

Abioye's eyes met his, and there was a sympathy there that Draco hadn't expected. “A tribe of witches was said to inhabit this part of the jungle centuries ago,” he replied. “Occasionally a child with magic would be born in one of the villages – magic would burst out of them without warning when they were angry or afraid – and we would send them to the tribe to apprentice. Some would return as protectors of the village, and others chose to stay with the tribe. Local lore had them disappearing suddenly and without warning, but after a time, reports of a strange band of gorillas rose. Gorillas who were not like the others. They lived peacefully, without a silverback, and any who came in contact with them swore that they had buildings and books and all manner of civilised items.” Abioye shrugged. “Most of us believe that something happened to the witches, and their magic changed them so they were no longer human. But we've lived alongside each other for far longer than living memory, and felt no need to disturb their existence.”

The fierce glare he directed at Millicent left the unfinished, “until now”, hanging in the air.

“Why did you let us conduct this expedition, then?” Draco whispered. “If you knew that it would bring us close to their colony.”

Abioye gave a wry smile that didn't meet his eyes. “We didn't expect you to find it. No one ever has. And reports of the white ape have never been confirmed – as far as we knew, it didn't exist.” He glanced at Draco. “And we needed your money.”

Draco conceded the point with a half shrug; he could understand that. What Abioye said was interesting though – no one had ever found it. Technically, Draco hadn't found it; Harry had found him. And if Draco hadn't been traceable via his mobile phone, would Millicent have ever found it either? Harry had chosen him.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to keep it together. “How many did she kill?” His voice was flat, but he knew that Abioye could see straight through his defence.

“She didn't kill any,” he said gently. “Though they may be wounded.”

Draco's heart stuttered, hope returning where he thought there was none.

“You mean-”

A loud crashing sound interrupted their conversation. There was a split second where no one moved, and Draco thought he saw a flash of golden skin, and then there was chaos.

“They've raided the camp,” Millicent screeched, her voice making the hair on Draco's neck raise.

Men scrambled to action, firing into the scrub surrounding the camp, but the raiders were long gone, and with them, most of Millicent's ammunition and rations.

Draco shared a discreet look with Abioye, the corners of their mouths twitching as Millicent's men fought to stockpile every last supply before the raiders returned.

A shadow fell across Draco's face, and he looked up to see Millicent bearing down on him, her face contorted into a hideous glare.

“You think this is funny?” she hissed, stopping when their noses were an inch apart. “You think your little gorilla-mate is going to win?”

Draco sucked in a breath. Millicent slowly smiled.

“Yes, I know about that, but don't worry, darling, your minor insanity can be forgiven. But don't, for one second, think that your little _freak_ is going to win. He's outnumbered and outsmarted.” 

Draco felt himself shrinking back. Millicent followed, her smile twisting into a triumphant sneer.

“I'm not really sure how you thought it would work out,” she said airily. “That freak could never live in the city, and you would hardly survive out here, Draco, no matter how strong you may think you are.”

The words fell like a blow, and he stopped moving. Millicent smirked and strode off, calling for an inventory.

Abioye's pocket buzzed, and he fumbled immediately to retrieve his phone. “We have reception again,” he muttered, answering the call and speaking rapidly.

Millicent was right, Draco thought dully. He had to stop her from harming the village, but he could never stay. And Harry would never adjust to his world. Particularly not if people like Millicent were hellbent on seeing him as something to fear.

His best chance was to somehow prevent the oncoming attack, and then get them out of here and destroy her records of the location. He just had to hope she hadn't memorised the coordinates. He shook his head; she wasn't smart enough for that.

He caught sight of something, like a flash of bronze skin, out of the corner of his eye, but it moved too fast to see.

“We move now, and we move fast,” Millicent's crony said sharply, hoisting his rifle over his shoulder and glancing over the assembled men.

“Millicent, you can't do this,” Draco said, striding toward her and grabbing her arm. “This is barbaric. Have a negotiation if you must; you'll see immediately that they pose no threat. I can arrange it.”

Millicent shook him off. “You're blind, Draco,” she said pityingly. “You'll come to see that I know best.”

Draco watched as the men began to march into the distance, heading straight for the commune, armed with guns and fire. If he couldn't stop the attack, he had to warn them.

He took off into the jungle-

-and was promptly lifted straight into the air.

“I thought you'd never leave,” Harry said conversationally, tightening his arm around Draco as they swung through the trees.

“And people think _I_ have a flair for the dramatic,” Draco muttered, struggling to adjust himself and quickly giving up. He pushed back off Harry's chest so he could look at him. “You need to warn everyone. They're coming.”

“I know,” Harry said, his mouth set in a grim line.

Draco swallowed, wondering how they were going to survive this. The gorillas were hardly equipped to battle, and if Millicent set the entire place on fire again, Draco wasn't sure they would be able to extinguish the flames in time.

“What are we going to do?” Draco asked, holding tightly as Harry let go and they dropped to the ground.

Harry looked at him, the thin line of his mouth conveying everything that needed to be said, and lead the way through the trees and into the village.

Draco watched as the gorillas and Harry engaged in a rapid sequence of complicated hand gestures, and then the village burst into action.

“What can I do?” Draco asked, shifting on his feet and watching the purposeful chaos surrounding him.

Harry paused for a second before turning suddenly and grasping Draco by the hips, drawing him close and leaning down to rest their foreheads together. The gesture was so unexpected, so strangely intimate, that Draco felt his heart stutter, thudding loudly in his chest.

“Keep watch,” Harry said quietly, his breath ghosting across Draco's skin. “And yell when they're coming.”

Harry crossed the last few centimeters between them and brushed their lips together, warm and soft, before he suddenly broke away and left Draco standing alone.

Draco turned and climbed up the tree behind him, grunting every time he slipped, and gripping the branches harder until he had made it to a high enough vantage point.

He could still hear the action behind him, but it all faded away as he stared into the distance, searching for the first sign of a white helmet among the leaves.

Long minutes passed with nothing on the horizon. Something was niggling at Draco's senses, just on the edge of his awareness, as he tried to focus on sight and sound. Then it hit him – he could smell smoke.

He turned and opened his mouth to yell a warning, but the sight before him made him freeze. Millicent and the men weren't coming up the path; they had surrounded the village, spreading fire as they went. Smoke rose up from every direction, and the village, as one, was rushing to douse the flames.

Draco couldn't see where the water was coming from, but somehow the gorillas were pouring gallons onto the fire. Smoke billowed up, almost obscuring the village from sight, but Draco thought they might have caught it before it was too late.

Then the gun fire started. In the small areas still visible through the smoke, Draco could see flashes of angry faces, aiming their rifles up in the air where most of the gorillas were waiting. Through a haze of fear and panic, he noticed that the bullets seemed to be ricocheting off invisible walls, firing back at the men who had to duck lest they be shot.

But sometimes the bullets got through. Whether they caught the gorillas from behind, or whether the invisible wall seemed to collapse as the gorillas fought to douse the flames licking at their feet, it was not impenetrable, and Draco watched through the chaos as they fell.

His chest hurt. His heart was stammering wildly, and his legs felt like jelly as he failed over and over again to think of any possible way he could help. He could dive at one of the men. That would take at least one of them down. He would probably get shot along the way, but if any of them survived, maybe they could heal him with magic.

He searched for someone within reach, someone he could take by surprise and hopefully knock unconscious or worse. He spied someone stalking below him, and readied himself to jump.

Something caught his eye – the figure that the man was aiming his gun at – and he froze, his heart leaping into his mouth as he saw Harry swinging towards him, right in the line of fire.

“No!” he yelled, leaping down at the man just as his finger pulled the trigger.

He cried out in pain as his shoulder twisted on impact, the loud crack of the gun swallowing his cry and temporarily deafening him. The man crumpled beneath him and didn't move. Draco thought that he had been knocked out rather too easily, though he couldn't spare the thought to assess him properly. He could barely hear through the ringing in his ears, but as he searched frantically for Harry, to see if the bullet had caught him, he noticed that something had changed.

He sat up and felt strong hands gripping him and hoisting him into a crushing embrace.

“Ow!” Draco winced, pulling at his shoulder.

Harry pulled back and murmured some words that Draco couldn't hear, and his shoulder suddenly popped back into place. Draco's eyes widened, but he had no time to comment on it because he realised that the noise around them had dimmed. There was still chaos and activity, but there were no longer any sounds of fighting.

He peered through the trees and saw several of Millicent's men collapsed on the ground, inexplicably unconscious.

“What happened?” he asked, not daring to hope that it was over.

“You Obliviated them,” Harry said with a laugh. He shook his head at Draco's confused frown. “Don't worry, I'll explain later.” He pulled Draco back to him, resting their foreheads together as he had before the nightmare had begun.

Draco felt his lips pull up into a smile, the tension of the fight beginning to drain away.

“So,” Harry said quietly. “You're a wizard, Draco.”

“I'm a what?”

Draco had no chance to question Harry's answering grin, because at that moment Abioye arrived, followed by several men and women from his village, each armed and ready to defend.

Abioye approached, making a gesture with his hands that Draco had seen him do when greeting people from another village. Harry immediately returned it, and Abioye gave a cautious smile.

“We were too late,” he said, looking around.

“Draco saved us,” Harry said simply. “They won't remember a thing.”

Abioye's eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between Harry and Draco.

“We have a new apprentice,” Harry continued when Draco said nothing. “The first the village has seen since I arrived twenty years ago.”

Draco could tell that Abioye wanted to ask more, but his etiquette prevented him. “We'll remove them for you,” he said instead, motioning for the others to go and collect Millicent's men. “We'll bring them back to camp and tell them they fell ill with a fever.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, and they exchanged another gesture – one Draco didn't know – before Abioye moved on to help.

“Will you stay?” Harry asked suddenly.

Draco laughed. “No, I think I'll just go back to camp with Millicent. She's really nice when you get to know her.” He rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course I'll stay. What else would I do with all this apparent magic, anyway?”

Harry beamed, and he leaned forward to whisper into Draco's ear. “I've so much to teach you.”

 

~oOo~

 

Draco slowly opened his eyes, shifting beneath the crisp, white sheets so that he could stretch out fully in the morning sun.

Beside him, he felt Harry stir and roll over, looping his arm around Draco's middle and pulling him close. Draco shivered as he felt warm lips trail slow kisses along his neck, barely touching.

“You're awake,” he said, speaking softly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the morning.

“Barely,” Harry murmured back. His voice was thick with sleep, and his hands, where they rested, were heavy and warm.

“What will we do today?” Draco leaned back into the touch, smiling when Harry gently brushed his hair aside to nibble at his ear.

“I thought,” Harry said between kisses, “that maybe,” another kiss, “we could try,” gentle teeth on Draco's ear, “a summoning spell.” He finished by licking a long, lazy trail down Draco's neck and latching onto his collar bone.

“What's the spell for that?” Draco whimpered, trying to control his breath which seemed determined to pant and whine.

“Some wizards say 'accio',” Harry murmured, pulling Draco slowly backward so that he was pressed against the pillows. He lowered his head to run his teeth lightly across Draco's chest. “But we prefer _hapano._ ”

The small jar shot across from the bedside table and into Harry's outstretched hand. Draco's breath hitched as Harry's eyes met his, but he couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. 

“It might take a bit of practice,” he said wrily, pulling Harry down to him. “But I'm sure I'll get it eventually.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished the plot bit, so now it can stand alone and I can come back to it for little ficlets here and there about their lives together with NO PLOT THIS TIME, ELLEN, STOP MAKING A PLOT. But we'll see what happens xD It might just stay like this forever.


End file.
